DE 103 39 985 B4 describes an optoelectronic component with an optoelectronic semiconductor chip, which is electrically connected wirelessly on a radiation exit side by a conductive transparent layer which is applied to a support film. This type of film contacting has proven complex in that an insulating layer has to be provided in places between the transparent layer and the semiconductor chip to avoid a short-circuit inside the component.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an optoelectronic component with an optoelectronic semiconductor chip which has a simple wireless electrical connection.